<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what your heart meant by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515336">what your heart meant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s04e07 Kindred, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan and Hera take a moment to be with each other before the rebel assault on Lothal. Some things are easier to talk about than others, and some don't need to be said at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what your heart meant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! This is my first Kanera rodeo, so I hope I did these two justice. I finished the series a few months ago (and it absolutely wrecked me) and just got around to polishing this up to post.</p><p>There isn't really a set place where this little scene fits perfectly, which is why I added the tag 'not canon compliant', however I'd say there's a chance this could fit somewhere between Hera's "you know how I feel about you" and the almost kiss and Kanan's "about what happened". Bc really, how long does it take to install a whole hyperdrive on a ship it wasn't meant for? Kanan and Hera totally had some time.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m glad we got to do this,” Hera says with a sigh, rustling the grass around her as she shifts. “It’s been so long since we’ve been able to get away from everything.”</p><p>Kanan hums in agreement. The last time they were able to take a moment and watch the stars planetside on Lothal—well, he could still see them.</p><p>“We should do this more often, then.”</p><p>Hera laughs. “Right. I’ll just let everyone know our schedule so they can add it to their calendars: rebel date night; do not disturb.”</p><p>She’s in a good mood; Kanan grins. “Thrawn would probably listen better than the kids, or Command.”</p><p>Another sigh, but Kanan knows there’s a smirk with this one. “You know, I hate that you’re probably right. He’d want to study it—<em>appreciate</em> it, and then ruin it.”</p><p>“You always hate it when I’m right.”</p><p>“That’s because something bad always happens; makes things more complicated than they have to be.”</p><p>Kanan lays back, letting Hera have the last word. She’s right. She always is.</p><p>Lothal’s wilderness is quiet around them tonight, a promise of the peace to come when they finally win. Kanan almost forgot what peace was like between the missions for the Rebellion, and even before that—fighting alongside Master Billaba and their clone unit during the Clone Wars, fighting to survive after Order Sixty-six.</p><p>Even though Kanan can feel the despair, the suffering and the fear of the residents still trapped in Capital City far from where they are, he can still feel the light, rising in him and around him. It feels like hope. So he focuses on where he is in the moment, the way the grass sways softly in the cool night breeze, Hera lying next to him with her heartbeat, steady and content, focuses on the stars she’s watching until he can sense them too.</p><p>“If you want to talk, now would be a good time.” </p><p>Kanan turns his head towards her voice, hears her breath stutter across her lips. </p><p>“About?” He fishes.</p><p>“Oh, so now you’re playing hard to get, huh?” Hera bumps her shoulder against his. “You’re the one who keeps bringing it up.”</p><p>“Alright,” Kanan says with a smile, feeling her move closer. “if that’s how you really feel about us, I guess I’ll just stop—”</p><p>Hera presses her lips to his, getting right to the point.</p><p>“Like I said,” she whispers, her breath warm against his skin, “you know how I feel about you, Kanan.”</p><p>Kanan blinks, pressing his lips together just to make sure he isn’t imagining things.</p><p>“Did you just kiss me?”</p><p>Hera strokes at the stubble lining his chin. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Well—” Kanan reaches over, cupping Hera’s neck, “just to make sure—” and kisses her again, feeling her pulse quicken against his thumb. Kanan pushes and Hera relents, pulling him closer until she’s all he can feel, all he can think about.</p><p>“You know how I feel about you, right?”</p><p>“I think I have an idea,” Hera teases.</p><p>“When this is all over—”</p><p>“When this is all over, we’ll settle down, move on. Move forward. We’ll have the kids and Zeb, and Kallus,” she tacks on his name after a moment, if only for Zeb.</p><p>Kanan frowns. It’s not that it’s a bad future plan, just… automatic, the first thing anyone says when they’re not really planning it at all. Settle down, settle in, there’s nothing else much to do after war except adjust to the peace and <em>settle</em>.</p><p>But he knows it’s hard, knows she’s been in this fight as long as he has. There gets to be a point where you can’t remember what a normal life feels like, when war becomes your normal, when war doesn’t seem to end.</p><p>“We’ll work on that,” Kanan says. The future is always in motion. He knows that, especially now with all these paths laid out before him.</p><p>One of Hera’s lekku slips from her shoulder and Kanan reaches out, unthinkingly, stroking it until Hera shivers against him. Kanan pauses.</p><p>“I didn’t mean—”</p><p>Hera’s hand covers his, pressing it flush against her lekku.</p><p>“It’s okay Kanan.”</p><p>Kanan kisses her once more, moving his lips from her mouth to her chin, her jaw, and just underneath until she shivers again and brings his lips back to hers. </p><p>The peaceful silence is shattered when Hera’s commlink goes off, chiming and vibrating against Kanan’s thigh. Kanan rolls off Hera and collapses onto the ground with a long sigh.</p><p>“<em>Spectre Two this is Spectre Four, do you copy?”</em></p><p>“Go ahead, Zeb.”</p><p>“<em>We just received word back from Yavin IV—they want the data recorder as soon as possible.” </em>Kanan groans and Zeb tacks on: “<em>Sorry for interrupting your—whatever it is you’re doing.”</em></p><p>“We’ll be there, Zeb,” Hera says, “soon. Spectre Two out.”</p><p>Kanan feels the guilt bubbling in his gut; he knows the Rebellion needs the flight data, needs Hera, but he needs her too. So when she says <em>we should head back, </em>all he can say is <em>stay.</em></p><p>“A few more minutes,” Hera promises, coming back to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>